Mandi
by haechanoona
Summary: Yang benar saja Donghyuck menyuruhnya melepas pakaiannya. Mark tidak yakin dia dapat menahan dirinya. Donghyuck masih pakai baju saja terkadang dia kesulitan mengontrol nafsunya, apalagi sekarang disuruh membukakan bajunyaa. Mark jadi membayangkan yang tidak - tidak. Markhyuck couple. Mark Lee x Lee Donghyuck. NCT/SM Rookies fic. PWP.


**MANDI**

 **Cast : Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck**

 **Genre : PWP, lil Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Universe depend on your own perspective ;)**

 **I just own the story. Mark & Donghyuck is God's, Their Parent's, and SM Ent's and Themselves's ****J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung!_ " Donghyuck memanggil Mark yang berada dissebelahnya. Namun hening.

" _Hyuuung!_ " Donghyuck memanggil lagi. Masih saja hening.

"Ish! Markeu _hyuuunggg_!" Kali ini panggilan tersebut disertai sebuah tendangan manis dari seorang pemuda yang juga manis kepada pemuda tampan disebelahnya.

"Aduh! Ada apa sayang?" Si pemuda tampan, alias Mark yang merasakan tendangan dari kekasihnya akhirnya mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Donghyuck.

"Aku bosaaann" Donghyuck menjawab sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membentuk sebuah _pout_ yang amat imut dimata Mark.

Melihat kekasihnya yang beraegyo seperti itu membuat Mark menjadi gemas sendiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Donghyuck. Namun diperlakukan seperti itu malah membuat Donghyuck semakin cemberut.

"Ish hyung, aku benar benar bosaan~" rengek Donghyuck kepada Mark.

"Lalu kau mau apa memangnya? Kau kan tidak boleh pergi keluar dulu sebelum tanganmu sembuh." Jawab Mark.

Mendengar jawaban Mark, Donghyuck hanya bisa memasang wajah sedihnya. Memang benar sih, apa yang dikatakan Mark. Ia dilarang pergi kemana mana oleh hyungnya sampai tangannya itu sembuh. Yah salahnya sendiri sih, terlalu ceroboh sehingga membuat tangannya jadi patah. Tangan kanan pula yang terluka. Tentu sangat menyulitkannya dalam beraktifitas. Untung ada Mark, kekasihnya yang siap sedia membantu dan menemaninya.

Namun sudah hampir seharian mereka dalam posisi ini. Duduk bersandar di ranjang berduaan tanpa melakukan apapun. Mark juga daritadi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kan Donghyuck jadi kesal sendiri. Apalagi ditambah tadi kekasihnya itu tidak langsung merespon panggilannya.

Tiba – tiba Donghyuck berdiri dari ranjang yang didudukinya. Tingkah Donghyuck membuat Mark penasaran.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mark.

"Mau mandi, hawanya panas sekali," jawab Donghyuck.

Donghyuck kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Namun baru beberapa detik Donghyuck masuk, ia keluar lagi. Tentu Mark jadi bingung lagi dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini.

" _Hyung_ , bantu aku, aku tak bisa melepas bajuku," Donghyuck berkata kepada Mark.

"Hah?" Mark hanya bisa memasang wajah bodohnya mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. Yang benar saja Donghyuck menyuruhnya melepas pakaiannya. Mark tidak yakin dia dapat menahan dirinya kalau nanti dia benar – benar membuka pakaian Donghyuck. Donghyuck masih pakai baju saja terkadang dia kesulitan mengontrol nafsunya, apalagi sekarang disuruh membukakan bajunyaa. Mark jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Dan tanpa sadar Mark jadi melamun.

" _Hyungg, ppali_!" Donghyuck merengek kepada Mark. Ia menjadi kesal karena kekasihnya itu malah melamun.

"Ehh, iya," Mark segera berdiri dan menyusul Donghyuck menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian Mark mendekati Donghyuck dan mulai membantunya membuka kaos yang dipakai Donghyuck dengan perlahan agar tidak mengenai tangan Donghyuck yang terluka. Kini Donghuck sudah bertelanjang dada.

'Mati aku.' Mark membatin dalam hati. Pemandangan bagian atas tubuh Donghyuck tanpa pakaian benar – benar menggodanya. Apalagi dua _nipple_ nya yang imut itu, seakan-akan menggoda Mark untuk menghisapnya. Benar – benar Mark Lee. Sepertinya dia harus mencuci otaknya agar terbebas dari pikiran mesum terhadap kekasihnya sendiri. Dan lagi – lagi Mark melamun. -_-

"Hyung, bantu aku melepas celanaku juga," ucap Donghyuck membuyarkan lamunan Mark.

"Ah, _arraseo_ ," jawab Mark. Ia segera meraih kancing celana Donghyuck dan membukanya. Kemudian ia menurunkan celana Donghyuck hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sekarang Donghyuck sudah benar – benar bertelanjang bulat.

' _Shit.'_ Umpat Mark dalam hati. Melihat Donghyuck yang sudah telanjang dan kejantanan mungilnya yang menggantung diantara kedua kakinya membuat Mark benar- benar tidak tahan. Namun tentu saja dia tidak mungkin langsung menyerang Donghyuck begitu saja. Maka kemudian timbul suatu ide dari otak mesumnya.

"Hyuck-ie, kau mau hyug mandikan sekalian? Daripada kau kesusahan nanti mandinya. Kan tanganmu sedang sakit," Mark menawari Donghyuck. Lebih ke modus sih sebenarnya. Dasar mesum.

"Eung? Baiklah hyung," Donghyuck yang pada dasarnya manja pun mau mau saja dimandikan oleh Mark. Pikirnya ia malah enak, tidak perlu susah – susah bergerak. Ia tidak tau bahwa ajakan itu hanya akal – akalan Mark agar bisa menyentuhnya saja.

Mendengar persetujuan dari Donghyuck, Mark langsung menyunggingkan senyum mesumnya. Namun tentu saja Donghyuck tidak menyadarinya. Maka Mark kemudian menyalakan shower dan mulai membasahi tubuh Donghyuck yang kini duduk di atas kloset. Setelah seluruh tubuh Donghyuck basah, Mark mengambil sabun dan mulai menyabuni Donghyuck. Perlahan, mulai dari leher, kemudian dada dan turun ke perut.

Donghyuck diam saja saat Mark menyabuninya. Sementara Mark, ia sudah berkali kali menelan ludahnya kasar. Namun ditahannya dirinya mati – matian untuk tidak langsung me- _rape_ kekasihnya saat itu juga.

Perlahan tangan Mark menyentuh _nipple_ Donghyuck. Dan hal itu membuat Donghyuck kegelian.

"Nghh, hyung gelii..."

Melihat reaksi Donghyuck, Mark jadi makin bersemangat. Kini ia tidak hanya mennyenntuh _nipple_ nya, tapi juga mecubit dan menariknya. Dan tak hanya satu, kedua _nipple_ Donghyuck kini dimainkan oleh Mark.

"Aaahh, nghh hyunggg geliiihh shh," Donghyuck sedikit menggeliat karena perlakuan Mark pada _nipple_ nya. Namun Mark demi mendengar desahan Donghyuck yang sangat merdu di telinganya, semakin menjadi – jadi. Tangannya semakin aktif memainkan _nipple_ Donghyuck.

"Ughhh hyung, hentikan ishh, gelii," Donghyuck mulai yang sehat mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Mark dari dadanya. Akhirnya Mark pun dengan sedikit tidak rela melepaskan tangannya dari dada Donghyuck. Kemudian ia meanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia mulai menyabuni tubuh bagian bawah Donghyuck. Mulai dari paha, lalu turun ke betis dan telapak kakinya.

Kemudian tangan Mark naik kembali dan mulai menyabuni junior mungil donghyuck. Namun bukan hanya menyabuni, Mark sedikit mengocok junior Donghyuck. Tentu saja perlakuan Mark membuat Donghyuck menegang. Ia segera merapatkan kedua pahanya.

"Shhh hyung..." Donghyuck mendesah pelan. Mukanya memerah.

"Ya sayang?" balas Mark sambil tangannya tetap memainkan junior Donghyuck. Sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Nghh..." Donghyuck tidak menjawab panggilan Mark. Juniornya yang dimainkan oleh Mark membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Sementara itu, melihat kekasihnya sudah mulai _turn on_ , Mark mempercepat kocokan tangannya di junior Donghyuck.

"Eugh... Nghh," Desahan Donghyuck semakin menjadi – jadi. Juniornya sudah mulai tegak. Uh, sepertinya tidak hanya junior Donghyuck saja yang sudah menegang. Junior Mark juga sudah mulai menegang, membuat Mark merasakan celananya menyempit.

Donghyuck mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Matanya terpejam, menikmati sentuhan Mark pada juniornya. Ia sudah benar – benar terangsang dengan perlakuan Mark. Tanpa disadari Donghyuck pahanya membuka dengan sendirinya, meberi ruang yang lebih luas bagi tangan Mark untuk memainkan juniornya.

Melihat Donghyuck mengigit bibirnya, Mark tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia langsung mencium bibir Donghyuck. Rasa manis dan lembut dirasakan Mark tatkala ia menghisap dan meumat bibir kekasihnya. Digigitnya bibir bawah Donghyuck, meminta akses untuk memasuki mulutnya.

"Uhmhh," Donghyuck membuka mulutnya yang langsung dimasuki lidah Mark. Lidah Mark menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya, dan mengajak lidah Donghyuck untuk ikut bermain. Donghyuck tampak kewalahan menghadapi lidah Mark. Apalagi tangan mark dibawah sana tidak tinggal diam. Junior Donghyuck dikocok dengan tempo yang berantakan, kadang lambat, kadang cepat. Tak hanya itu, _twinsball_ Donghyuck juga sesekali dimainkan oleh Mark. Donghyuck benar – benar merasakan kenikmatan dari tangan dan bibir Mark.

Hingga kemudian Donghycuk merasakan napasnya mulai habis. Ia memukul dada Mark, memintanya melepaskan ciuman. Mark pun menurutinya, namun tangannya tidak berhenti. Ia masih terus memainkan junior Donghyuck.

"Ahh, hyuuung, aku mau kelu- ahh," sebelum Donghyuck menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah lebih dulu keluar. Cairannya membasahi tangan Mark.

"Hhh... hhh..." Donghyuck terengah – engah pasca pelepasannya.

"Hyuck-ie, hyung sudah tidak tahan, hyung boleh masuk ya?" pinta Mark pada Donghyuck.

Mendengar permintaan kekasihnya Donghyuck hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi pelan – pelan ya hyung.." kata Donghyuck.

"Tentu sayang." Jawab Mark. Ia menarik tubuh Donghyuck untuk berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini Donghyuck membelakanginya. Melihat bokong berisi Donghyuck membuat Mark tidak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. Ia meremas bokong Donghyuck, menimbulkan desahan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ahhh..." desah Donghyuck.

Mark jadi semakin tidak sabar. Ia kemudian menundukkan Donghyuck sehingga posisinya menungging. Bokong Donghyuck jadi semakin terekspos. Segera Mark mengambil sabun dan melumuri jarinya dengan sabun tersebut.

Perlahan ia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang milik Donghyuck. Menimbulkan desisan pelan dari kekasihnya.

"Shh, tenang sayang, ini baru satu jari yang masuk.." Mark kemudian menciumi leher Donghyuck. Setelah itu ia memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam hole Donghyuck.

"Akhh, nghhh..." Donghyuck terus mendesah. Apalagi kini dua jari Mark didalam holenya bergerak semakin cepat.

"Nghh hyungghh!" Donghyuck menjerit saat kedua jari Mark mengenai prostatnya. Hal itu membuat Mark semakin bersemangat lagi menggerakkan jarinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mark mengelurkan jarinya dari hole Donghyuck. Mark membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan juniornya. Ia melumuri juniornya dengan sabun agar saat memasuki Donghyuck nanti tidak terlalu kering. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia mulai mengarahkan juniornya ke hole Donghyuck dan memasukkannya perlahan.

"A-aww! Sssh sakit hyunghh," Donghyuck merasa kesakitan saat junior Mark mulai menembus holenya.

"Shhh, tahan sebentar sayang..." Mark menenangkan Donghyuck sambil tangannya memilin _nipple_ Donghyuck. Ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Donghyuck.

"Aaahh, ughh," Donghyuck hanya bisa mendesah menikmati semua perlakuan Mark pada tubuhnya.

Dan akhirnya junior Mark masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam hole Donghyuck. Lubang Donghyuck benar – benar menjepit erat juniornya. Mark jadi tidak tahan. Ia menarik juniornya hingga hampir keluar dari lubang Donghyuck perlahan lalu kemudian memasukkannya kembali dengan sekali hentak.

"Arghh... Ughh, nghhh..." desahan Donghyuck semakin menjadi jadi. Tak perlu waktu lama, junor Mark sudah menemukan prostatnya.

Mark mulai mempercepat gerakan keluar – masuknya. Apalagi saat mendengar desahan Donghyuck yang semakin terasa merdu di telinganya. Sembari menggerakkan juniornya, tangan Mark meraih junior Donghyuck dan mengocoknya kembali seirama dengan gerakan keluar masuk juniornya. Tak lupa tangan satunya memilin – milin _nipple_ Donghyuck. Selain itu Mark juga menciumi leher Donghyuck. Dijilat dan dikecupinya leher mulus itu, tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Anghhh... nghhhh... ughhh..." Donghyuck masih terus mendesah. Semua perlakuan Mark pada tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir normal. Semuanya terasa sangat nikmat. Kocokan Mark pada juniornya, sentuhan Mark pada _nipple_ nya, ciuman di lehernya, dan tentu saja tiap tusukan junior Mark yang tak pernah meleset mengenai prostatnya.

"Hyuuung, aku mauhh sampaihhh,"

"Tahan sebentar sayang, nghh."

" _Ppalli hyunghhh,_ aaahh..."

Mark merasakan lubang Donghyuck semakin menjepit erat kejantanannya. Sial. Mark sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia semakin mempercepat tusukannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Mark keluar.

"Ahhh..." Mark mendesah pelan selama pelepasannya. Ia mengeluarkan spermanya didalam lubang Donghyuck. Setelah seluruh cairannya keluar, ia segera mengeluarkan juniornya. Kemudian ia membalik kembali badan Donghyuck dan mendudukkannya lagi diatas kloset. Kembali dikocoknya junior Donghyuck.

"Aaaahh nghh Markhh hyuuuunghh..." tubuh Donghyuck semakin menegang. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Donghyuck keluar juga.

"Aaaahhhhh..." cairan Donghyuck keluar membasahi tangan Mark.

"Hhhh.. hhh..." rasanya Donghyuck sangat lemas sekali. Ia sudah keluar dua kali. Sedangkan Mark hanya keluar sekali.

Melihat kekasihnya nampak kelelahan, Mark segera membenarkan kembali celananya. Kemudian ia menyalakan shower dan membilas badan Donghyuck. Tak lupa ia menyabuni kekasihnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa modus. Donghyuck hanya diam saat Mark memandikannya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, ditambah rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di bagian belakangnya.

Selamat Lee Donghyuck, kini tak hanya tanganmu yang sakit, bokongmu juga.

Setelah selesai memandikan kekasihnya, Mark mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh Donghyuck. Kemudian ia membalut tubuh Donghyuck dengan handuk tersebut kemudian menuntunnya kembali ke kamar.

"Hyung, aku capekk mau tidur saja," ucap Donghyuck pada Mark.

"Iya sayang, pakai dulu bajumu, lalu kita tidur, _OK?_ " jawab Mark, sambil mengusap kepala Donghyuck. Kemudian Mark menuju ke lemari yang ada di sudut kamar Donghyuck. Ia mengambil pakaian untuk kekasihnya itu.

Setelah itu Mark segera memakaikan baju Donghyuck. Setelah selesai Donghyuck langsung berbaring di kasur.

"Hyung, peluk aku." pinta Donghyuck.

Mark tersenyum. Ia langsung ikut naik kekasur dan berbaring. Ia memeluk kekasihnya dari samping kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

"Sudah kan? Sekarang tidur ya," ucap Mark sambil mengecup kening Donghyuck.

"Eum." Donghyuck memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian deru napasnya sudah teratur menandakan bahwa ia sudah tertidur. Mark tersenyum melihat Donghyuck. Kekasihnya ini sangat imut kalau sedang tidur begini. Tidurnya sangat kalem, sangat berbeda saat dia sedang bangun. Biasanya Donghyuck suka memancing keributan.

Akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk menyusul Donghyuck tidur. Ia memperbaiki posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Dan kemudian ia ikut memejamkan mata. Siap menyusul kekasihnya di alam mimpi.

END

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Astaga apa ini muahahaha. Maafkan noona yang menistakan kalian dek :" /ngomong sama markhyuck/

Ini adalah FF pertama yang kutulis setelah hampir 4 tahun ga pernah nulis FF xD

Maafkan kalau ada hal – hal yang kurang berkenan selama anda membaca FF ini, maapkan juga kalau ada typo yang terselip :"

So, mind to review? ;)

Kritik dan Saran diterima~ :3 

PS :

Dan terimakasih banyak buat para member Jaeyong Shipper di grup yang tingkat keanuannya warbiyasah sehingga terbitlah FF ini (?)

Juga buat yutalk dan naikkepuncakgunung atas sarannya mengenai pembukaan FF.

Ku sayang kelen semua muah /kisseu/muntah/


End file.
